Everything Is Not What your Prespective Is
by MrsDorkPena
Summary: 4 new girls come to the Palmwoods, All having crushes on the BTR guys, when they get there they completley forget that BTR is there. The girls never thought so much could go on when they run into the guys. Gumdrops and Rainbows? I think not.
1. This is Only Your Beginning

*Amber's POV*

Wow. I can't believe we made it this far. My friends and I , first were just really bored at a festival so we started acting out our favorite scenes for the shows we watch and a talent agent was right there watching us! They signed us to our very own tv show! In the group is me aka Amber, Audrina, Kristin and Tiffany. We are like the tightest group of friends you'll ever now we have arrived at the Famous Palmwoods. It's a pretty nice place. Except for the manager named Bitters. He seems to be so bored with his life that all he does is eat! I mean seriously! And he's been yelling at the kids and making them cry! His rules are pretty strict like no loittering in the lobby after 9 and no parties or "shanagins" otherwise we get a strike. 3 strikes and we are out! Harsh. Yikes! I plop down on the couch in the lobby while I'm waiting for Bitters to find our key. I'm surprised he didnt eat it. Ugh all I have been doing on this trip is wait for nothing. "Ugh this dude needs to get his act together!" I say when Bitters is out of earhsot. "Well look at the bright side of things! We are staying at the famous Palmwoods! Like a dream come true! " replies Audrina, the optimist. Always seeing the bright side of things. "Ugh, whatever I just want to crash in my new room on my new bed right now." Tiffany groans. "Yep. Me too. That's MY dream come true." Kristin joins along. "I found your key ladies!" Bitters yells. " Took you long enough." I say as I snatch it out of his hand."Someone's begging for their first strike!" Bitters hollers. "Not me!" I yell behind me as I go into the elevator. Why is this elevator so cramped! Ugh! There's me, Audrina, Tiffany, Kristin, all our luggage and four guys who look very familar but aren't ringing a bell. Oh well doesnt phase me. We're on the second floor and im just ready to just fall asleep in the elevator. I will remember them another time. I walk out the elevator as they follow us. We walk half way to our apartment when Tiffany yells at them. "Why are you Following us! You little... you guys look familar." She pauses and takes a long stare at them. "Gotta go!" One of them squeals as they run to their apartment, 2J. Uhm.. Ok that was akward. "Apartment 2K, 2K where is 2K!" Audrina complains. "Next to the little creepers" Krisitn mentions as she stops in front of it. "We're here!" Someone announces. We all turn around to look. It's Kristin's mom and little sister. We all walk into the apartment. Well let me rephrase that, the manison! This thing is like a million times bigger and nicer then the average apartment! It rooms 30 people! I counted, twice! Oh my gosh! I'm so stoked for this adventure!

*James' POV*

New people at the Palmwoods! Make that 4 hotmazing girls! But I think they know who we are. If they are band crazy about us I might have to second think them. I don't want to like any of them if they are band crazy. I tried once and let's say it didnt work out as well as I thought it would. "They almost caught us!" Carlos sighs as he falls back on the couch. "Almost, I mean if they did and went crazy over us that's a different story. But if they did and acted cool about it then that's ANOTHER story." Kendall says as he pours a glass of milk for himself. Kendall is all about himself and doesn't think of others. "Uhm, I would like something to drink too!" I yell at Kendall. "Sorry, I CAN'T READ YOUR MIND!" Kendall yells back."Guys, there's more important stuff to do when its 98 degrees right now in LA." Logan buds in. "Like jump in the pool!" We all chime in. "Can I come?" Kaite asks, tugging on my shirt. "No Kaite, we need to impress some girls. If they are there." I say to her. "Yea if they like 4 losers like you guys." She laughs as if I'm joking. "You like them James?" Kendall asks. "Uhm, well yea. But thats from a distance. But uhmm, Got to go!" I say as I run to my room to get changed and run downstairs to the pool.

*Audrina's POV*

We finally finished unpacking. Now it's time to hit the Amazing Palmwoods pool! I get dressed into my cutest monokini and grab a towel and walk downstairs with the girls. "Didn't those guys look you know like familar?" I ask "Just a smidge. Maybe we will get a better look down by the pool. If they come." Tiffany mentions. As soon as we get to the pool of course the guys are there. "Be right back." Amber and Kristin say. "Where are you going?" I yell. "To see the guys. Closer look. Duh!" Amber adds. Ugh always stalking boys those two. I lay down on the beach chair as Tiffany jumps into the pool with no hesitation. It feels good to relax. It's pretty quiet at the Palmwoods. I guess that's good sometimes. "What's up? What's up? What's up!" I hear a guy singing while playing a guitar. "Uhm, ok." I say to myself as I take my Seventeen Magazine out of my beach bag. I soon fall into a daze and then right to sleep. "AUDRINA! WAKE UP!" Krisitn says shaking me. "How long was I asleep.?" I question. "Long enough for us to find out who the boys were." Amber says. I sit straight up. "Oh my god! Who is it?" I wonder. "Shh!" Kristin whisphers putting her finger to her mouth. "Big time rush." Amber whisphers in my ear. "OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS? AHHH!" I shriek. "I overheard the guys say that if we act like we have no idea who they are and they might just liek us. Well not us. Just in general they siad. But we didn't tell you anything!" Amber mentions. "Lips are sealed!" I say as i pretend to zipper my mouth, lock it and throw away the key. Oh my god this is soo exicting! BTR is actually at the Palmwoods with us! Best trip so far!

*Logan's POV*

"Where are girls at this pool? There's only guys!" I exclaim looking around. "They must of gone extinct!" Carlos hollers. "Yes Carlos, in the matter of like 5 minutes girls have gone missing." Kendall rolls his eyes. "You never know." Carlos mumbles under his breath and crossing his arms. "4 GIRLS!" James screams pointing to the girls we saw in the eleavator and who are also on our floor."That's them! The one's we saw before and the one's who were in the bushes spying on us. Be careful" I say To the guys. They all nod. We all deciede to go walk up to the 4 girls. Wow their beautiful but i'm trying to work on personailty more then looks. So personality is a plus. One Of the girls walks out of the pool and is drying her hair with her towel by the time we walk behind the girls. James puts his arms on the one who's reading the seventeen magazine shoulders. "Hi! What's your name?" He says flirtaulosy. Not knowing he practically scared the girl half to death. When she finally catches her breath she answers. "Audrina, and you?" "You don't know who we are?" James ponders. "Nope" They all say shaking their heads. We all drop our jaws. "Big time Rush? You know? The group with hot 4 guys named Carlos, James ,Kendall and Logan?" Carlos selfcenterly says. "Doesnt ring a bell. You siad Big Time Runts? Oh yea i love them! Screamo music yep love it! You guys look different in person!" Says the one standing in a blue bikini and dirty blonde hair. "Don't they Kristin?" She says looking at the girl next to her. Taking a wild guess here but I think her name is Kristin the one next to the girl in the bikni. "Yea totally! But not as hot. Oh well." Kristin says smiling. "No, were a pop group mixed with all kinds of music." Kendall says. "Kinda like pop culture?" The girl who got out of the pool questions. "Well whatever you guys are, you don't ring a bell. Oh well bye." Says Audrina, the one who James apparently likes, and she winks at us. "No one said bye?" Carlos says bewildered. " Well Audrina siad bye." Says the girl in the blue bikini. "Wanna grab dinner." Kendall asks Kristin. "Me?" She wonders. "Uhm no." He says sarcasticlly."Oh well that's too bad, I would of said yes." SHe answers playing along. Kendall laughs as he hooks arms with her. I look over at Carlos drooling at the girl in the blue bikni. "Dog, chill." The girl from the pool says to Carlos. "Hey that's gustavo's name for us!" Carlos laughs. "Oh, there's more of you guys?" Audrina groans. "No he's our-" I try to say but I got interrupted by bikni girl's phone. "Hello? Oh ok we will be right there." She says as she picks up and hangs up. "Got to go girls. Manager needs us." She says to the girls." Wait we didn't catch your guy's name's." James hollers. "Mystery!" Bikni girl hollers as she walks away. "Surprise." Pool girl says. "Ohh hard to get? I love hard to get." Carlos and James say in unison. Yea a surprise. Bring it on!


	2. The Party Ends Before it Starts

*Tiffany's POV*

I turn my head to give a cold, hard stare at Kristin. She's going out with a BTR memeber! Sure, I do like Logan better but I'm still jealous. "How was your date?" I ask smirking. "Uhm, fine I guess." She says softly. How does she not know I mean like- "Girls, so glad to see you again!" Addison, our manger, says putting her breif case down on her desk in front of us and takes a seat. "So, when will we start filming?" She asks. "Uhm, how about..." Amber tries to say. "Right now? Ok! Let's get to it!" Addison says pushing us out of her office. We walk on to set in these really cool outfits. I'm wearing ripped jeans with a neon shirt and high tops, Amber's wearing a really nice color of blue jeans, black knee boots with a black tshirt and a gray blazer over it, Audrina is wearing a strapless hot pink dress that goes down to the middle of her hamstirngs with flip flops and Kristin is wearing a mini skirt with boots that have kinda like belt straps on the side and a black collared shirt. We look sooo cute! "We look terrible!" Amber hollers. "Ugh, I know right!" Kristin complains. "I don't know I think we look kinda cute." Audrina says twirling. "Let's ask Kendall." Kristin says. "What are you going to do? Take pictures?" I ask. "Why should I? When he's right here!" Kristin says rolling her eyes. "KENDALL!" She hollers. "Kendall Schmidt?" Amber says squeezing Kristin's arm. "Yea, why not?" "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh." Amber says slowly. That's all she can say. She soon walks away slowly untill she hears Kendall "Wow! You look so hot! Oh you too girl's." Kendall screams. "Why thank you honey." Kristin says swinging her body left to right. "Girls! Are you ready to shoot?" Addison buds in."Your not a girl. Why your Kendall Schmidt!" She screams. "Why yes I am ma'am." He says polietly. "He's from big time RUNTS!" I laugh. "Big time rush!" he corrects me. "Runts." I say simpley. "Rush!" "Runts" "R-U-S-H!" "R-U-N-T-S!" 'People! Please calm down! We have to shoot!" Addison yells at us. "Hmph!" Kendall and I say crossing our arms facing back to back. Well anyway, good thing I studied my script on the plane with the girls! I walk over to the scene we are at. "Cameras! Lights! Action" I hear the director say. Now let's get to bussiness!

*Carlos' POV*

It's been 3 hours since Kendall left and its 30 minutes untill the party tonight. Where is he! "Kendall?" I say looking into the swirely slide. "He's not home Carlos!" James yells to me. "Where is he?" I ask turning around."With his girlfriend, Kristin. Remember?" Logan tells me. "Oh. Ahh." I say relieved and happy. "Uh-oh that's the Carlos happy face!" Logan says looking at my extremely happy face turn into a confused look. "No one's happy!" I bark. "So your mad?" James questions. "No one's mad!" I say back. "Then what was that face for?" Logan asks. "Something." I shoot. "What? Ohh it's a someone! I know it." Logan says. "Maybe." I say slowly dragging the word. "You can't take Kristin, that's Kendall's girl, you can't take Audrina that's absouetly my girl..." James says. "And you can't take pool girl because she's mine." Logan adds. "Tiffany? Kendall told me all their names. The other girl is Amber. Haha poor girl, left with Carlos!" James laughs. "Amber..." I say smiling a big cheesy grin. Uh oh gotta be tough. "You like her!" Logan says jumping out of his seat." "No one said ANYTHING about Amber!" I holler. "Aww Carlos! You look all cute dressed up!" Kendall's mom says to me. She chaperones us for our adventure. Oh yea, wnana know why I'm dressed up? It's for Amber. I heard she's going to the party tonight. Gotta dress to impress, right? "Thank you. You look good today too!" I compliment her. "Thanks! Fabio is going to the party tonight." She smiles. "YOUR DRESSED UP FOR AMBER!"Logan and James figure out. "NOO!" I say stomping my right foot with my fists balled up. Kendall then deciedes to walk in." What happened?" He asks. "Nothing, just get ready for the party. We have 15 minutes left." I say walking out into the hallway slamming the door as i hear James say "Ohhh, someone's fiesty for Amber." I so am not! Ugh James and Logan these days!

*Kristin's POV*

We're gonna party in 5 minutes! Woot woot! Haha. I'm wearing a long silver colored dress and gladiator sandals, Amber's wearing a strapless black lace dress with turqoiuse under the lace and black knee boots, Audrina is wearing a strapless pink dress with flip flops, again , and Tiffany is wearing a simple sleak black dress with high heels. "Oh my gosh, what if Big Time Rush is there?" Amber says exictily. "They are, I asked Kendall." I say. "Carlos got a little crush on you, Amber." I say smiling at her. "Me? Really? I mean that's cool." Amber says. Inside I know she's jumping up and down about her celeb crush. "What about us?" Tiffany asks. "Kendall didn't say. " I say simpley as we walk into the elavator. "Wait up! " I hear as the door's close. I click the open button. "KENDALL!" I holler as he runs in the elevator with the guys. "Gonna leave me?" He asks similing. "Yep, we got sick of you." I wink. "Where's Carlos?" Amber asks. "He left early looking for someone..." James says looking at her. "Oh, probaly this random person that's not me." She says. "It's you!" Logan says shoving her playfully. "Uh, huh. I'm sure." She says non-challantly. When we get on the first floor guess who's there. Carlos. Aww he's holding a rose but he cant stand still. He's shaking very 's the rose for? "Ohhhh someone's got a crush on someone!" Logan says to Carlos. "Yea, you do on Tiffany and James on Audrina." Carlos snaps back. James, Logan, Tiffany and Audrina all drop their jaws. I hug Kendall and whispher in his ear. "Let's get out of here before things turn ugly." He nods and we both walk away hand in hand. We're near the palmwoods pool and everyhting is dressed up all in lovey dovey, romantic colors. "This is so romantic." I say to Kendall hugging him once again. Ahh perfect for our first kiss! "Yea," he says seeming upset." What's the matter?" I ask looking up at him. "Uhm, just nothing." He smiles faintly. "And you are?" Says a blonde pulling me off Kendall. "Uhm Kendall. Who is this?" I say looking at her." " Jo, his girlfriend." She says. I don't know if I should run away, start crying or slap that chick! So I decieded to run away to the girl's. "Kristin! Wait! I can explain!" Kendall screams running behind me. "You think you can explain this? I'm done with you and all your fake, glitzy friends! I hope you fall in a well!" I cry as I stop running and turn to face him. "Done already." He laughs. "You don't understand! And your not funny! Just leave me alone!" I say as I slap him running away again crying. "Wait! Kristin, please!" He screams. "Kendall! Please jsut leave me alone!" I say as I run past the girl's and guys and into the elevator.

*Amber's POV*

It's so quiet that I can hear the guy's breathing hard yet so soft. "Soo, this is how the party is going to be?" I question crossing my arms. "Well, I don't know, it's just that. Ugh fine Carlos was right." James says. "You like me?" Audrina's jaw drops. James nods his head. "Guess my secret's out. If that's fine with you. I mean if you don't like me, I mean that's fine, I guess." James says softly. "Not like you? What were you thinking!" Audrina says running to him for a hug. Aww, their so cute together. "Uhm, now what." Carlos says looking at me. I shrug my shoulders. "Whatever your heart desires." I laugh. "Oh, uhm no. My heart is too strong. I got to go." He says walking towards the pool. "What just happened?" I ask Logan. "Hmm, well do you really wanna know." He asks. "Yea, I mean, we knew about BTR the whole time, we jsut didnt want to freak you out. Like a crazy stalker. I have always been in love with him and I mean like seeing you guys now is such a privelege I mean. Uhh, i don't know." I say upset. A tear trickles down my face. "Amber, please don't cry. It's just you know how he's all dressed up?" Logan asks. I nod wiping my face. "Well it's for you, the rose? Yea it's for you. He's just a little shy and reserved so it's kinda hard for him and on him. You know? Just wait, he'll be ready soon." James smiles."Where's Kristin." Kendall comes barging in. " I think she went to our apartment, 2K. But she doesn't have the key so she can't go far."I say to him. "Ok, Thanks." He says running into the eleavator. A few seconds pass and to break the silence Logan says " I better go check on them." As he walks into the elevator. I plop down on the couch next to Tiffany. "So, now what? Our two love of our live's just left us. Like it wasn't meant to happen." I whispher in Tiffany's ear. "I guess it isn't fate." She whisphers back in my ear. I just sigh and sink into the couch watching James and Audrina be all lovey dovey to one another. Ahh, love was never meant to be for me and Carlos. And fate doesn't love me anymore. I can't stop thinking about how it might just not happen. So I just stay seated on the couch for the rest of the 2 hour's left in the party with another diatrous heartacher, Tiffany. We just complained about how we will never get to really see the true colors of Carlos and Logan. And how fate made us with Carlos and Logan never meant to be...


End file.
